Break My Heart with Your Fangs
by HiddenPatience
Summary: Clover is a normal teenage foster child who has lived with the same family for three years and attended the same average school. She knows her place in the world and in school. That is until she is unknowingly chosen for an experiment. This experiment, cruel and dark, involves Jasper making her fall in love with him while he doesn't share the same feelings... or does he? JasperXOC
1. Info, Prologue

**Character Info:**

**Name:** Clover Scarlet, no last name because she's a foster child

**Age:** 16 born November 23

**Looks:**

Layered, and straight dark brown hair with blond highlights and slanting bangs that she loves to hide behind, hair reaches mid back or her rib cage.

Bright, green-blue eyes and full pouting lips with a heart shaped face.

5'3 with a slender hour glass figure, not too skinny, and broad shoulders that's hidden behind baggy, dark clothes that make her shapeless.

**Personality:**

Clover is one of those people that you can pass in the hall and not give a second glance. She has a lot to offer the world but instead of giving it she sticks her nose to the ground and only shows her true self to her small group of friends.

She is an average A-B student and only shows her witty, funny, bright self to some people but keeps her depressed, doubting self to herself. Clover isn't completely open to anyone.

**Past:**

When Clover was 10 her parents were murdered right in front of her. They were murdered by a serial killer with a gun... Clover was shot in her rib cage, just below her heart and lungs (Not hitting anything vital) and left to die, but she lived.

After that she became an orphan, not having any living family, but no one has adopted her as of yet so she has lived with the same strict foster family, Mr. and Mrs. Hudson, for the last 3 years in Serenity Ohio with her best guy friend, outside of school, Blake.

**Taste Of The Story:**

_(No one's POV)_

Carlisle has had this idea for quite some time now. It has dwelled on his mind like a persistent rain cloud ever since the matter with the Volturi died down and Renesmee started to grow up. What would they do if another human girl got pregnant by a vampire? Would they react the same as Bella or would it be different? Would they die like Nahuel's mother? Thoughts like those among others swirled in his mind to the point where he got an idea... a crazy, insane, and somewhat cruel idea...

At first he dismissed it to being inhumane but... it came back... again, and again, and again... finally... he decided to introduce it to the family, and see what they thought of it. So Carlisle called a family meeting, AKA him, Esme, Bella, Edward, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, and Renesmee got together in the living room. Jacob wasn't included on this particular meeting because Carlisle found it was mainly a vampire problem, not a werewolf's.

Everyone sat around the living room on the white furniture and chatted among themselves while Carlisle got his thoughts in order. Bella, Edward, and Renesmee sat on one couch together; Bella in the middle with Edward's arm draped over her shoulder and Renesmee, who appeared 16, chatted happily with the two, dark brown eyes cheerful as usual.

She was extra happy compared to normal because she would be attending school soon for the first time. After two years her growing was finally evening out to the normal growing rate of a human. Jacob was already out of school which meant she couldn't go with him but Renesmee was happy to get to go at all. (I'm not sure how Renesmee's ageing worked but I'm just going with that she looks 16, sorry if it's wrong XD)

Alice sat in Jasper's lap in one of the fluffy matching white chairs while Rosalie laid against Emmett on the love seat. Esme watched Carlisle, concerned, because he had been acting really strange lately. Finally, finally, Carlisle cleared his throat and everyone came to attention, watching him with their sparkling, interested, eyes. "Everyone... I've called you here to discuss a plan or more of an idea with you..."

Silence spread through the room and Carlisle took that as his cue to continue, golden eyes turning slightly darker with worry about how they would react, "Lately I've been thinking about how Bella's pregnancy went..." Bella glanced over at Renesmee, who met her mother's golden eyes with her own thick lashed ones, but they both remained silent. "You see I don't think we really gathered enough information through that endeavor to be of any use if another girl became pregnant by a vampire..."

Everyone became expertly still, like statues, and Carlisle finished in a rush "There is a chance another girl would react differently to the pregnancy and of course they would probably come to us for help considering just about every vampire out there knows about your miracle, Bella... But we might not be able to help them... as a doctor I don't think I could stand that so... I've thought of a way to be better prepared for another event like yours... I want to recreate your situation..." Carlisle's words echoed through the house and heavy thoughts fell on the family.

The tension was so thick you could cut it with a knife.

"You want... to recreate... my pregnancy?" Bella asked, slowly, testing the words on her lips and tongue. Wonder and confusion entered her brain as she scrunched up her perfect eyebrows in thought of the matter, not sure if she liked it or not.

Edward was the first to object to the idea "Are you crazy? You want to recreate the same situation that nearly killed Bella?!" Carlisle didn't flinch; he had expected something like that from someone. Edward had actually picked up a few of Carlisle's thoughts on this earlier but he hadn't really expected him to pursue the thoughts this far.

Carlisle nodded "If it could possibly save future lives, then yes I do." Carlisle's body was tense and he put his pale hands into the pockets of his brown slacks, making the average clothing appear un-average just by wearing it.

Esme laid a hand on her husband's shoulder and stared at everyone, most of whom had disapproving faces, "Let's hear out his plan first... Carlisle? What are you thinking?" She gave an encouraging smile, backing her husband on anything and everything. Carlisle met her eyes lovingly and laid a hand on top of hers.

Edward shook his head, rubbing his face and already knowing what Carlisle had in mind. Taking a deep breath Carlisle stated "I want to see how another girl would react to a pregnancy with a different vampire. We don't know if another girl can get pregnant by just any vampire or if the vampire has to be special in some way. We don't even know if it's possible for another vampire besides Edward to get a human girl pregnant and the girl survive because the only other half-breed child's mother we know of died... I want to figure this out with one experiment... only one."

Pausing Carlisle let all of that sink in for a moment before continuing "I want one of us, minus Edward, to pursue a human girl and try to conceive a child similar to Renesmee with her..." Carlisle stopped again and studied their faces with hopeful caramel eyes.

Renesmee appeared actually delighted with the idea and asked, smiling slightly, "The child would be like me...?" She had only met four other half-breeds and that was Nahuel and his sisters, but they didn't stay around long. To her it would be nice to have someone else around who was like herself...

Carlisle nodded "Possibly... it might be a little different, we won't know for sure until it's born... but in theory yes." He smiled at her acceptance of the idea... maybe she would get the others to agree.

Looking up at Carlisle, Edward sighed "Honestly I think the idea is crazy but... if I had known more about the situation I was in with Bella I would have probably felt a lot better... So I'm on your side..." Everyone stared at Edward, surprised at his quick acceptance of the idea... but then Alice spoke.

"I can't see much but I do see everything working out in the end... So I'm in!" Her voice chirped in happy tones and she gave one of her bright dazzling smiles clapping her hands together, "What about you Jasper?" Glancing down at her husband she smiled and wrapped her arms lovingly around his neck, face in close proximity.

Jasper gave his cute, sideways smile and hugged her around the waist "If you say it'll turn out a'right I suppose I have no reason to argue..."

Rosalie stood up with a heavy sigh "It's hard to believe I'm the only one thinking about the girl's feelings towards this thing. Have any of you thought about what the girl will think? Or about breaking the treaty with the dogs?" Her bright eyes scanned everyone's faces with a disapproving look. Her blond waves spilled over her chest and she appeared elegant, even in anger.

Speaking up Bella stood to go walk over to Rosalie "I agree with Rose on this one... if I was the girl I wouldn't really want to do something like this just for an experiment... And besides Jacob's pack wouldn't hesitate to attack..." She tucked her hands into her back pockets and gave a small shrug.

Carlisle nodded and touched his chin thoughtfully "Emotions do a lot in a pregnancy... that's why I don't plan on telling the girl about it being an experiment..." Everyone's heads snapped over to stare at Carlisle in disbelief, except Edward who saw this coming before he even agreed to be on Carlisle's side. For the moment everyone forgot about the treaty.

Quick to explain Carlisle hurriedly said "If we're going to recreate everything, pretty much, in Bella's pregnancy the girl needs to love both the man and the baby. Which means she has to not know about it being an experiment... once the baby is born and she survives we will tell her."

"If she survives..." Rosalie stated with a dark voice, obviously not liking the idea. Her muscles were getting tenser by the minute.

Nodding Carlisle said "And if she dies she will die happy and knowing it was for the baby. She will know the dangers of the pregnancy, we will give her the choice to have the baby removed if she so chooses, just like Bella had the choice..."

Rosalie snapped, jerking a finger toward Carlisle "And what if she chooses to remove the baby?! Your experiment will be for nothing and the girl will be in love with someone who doesn't truly love her back!" Her eyes were shinning darker from anger and her fists were clenched.

Emmett spoke for once, standing and touching Rose's arm, with a concerned gaze, "Calm down Rose... it's just an idea..."

Carlisle kept a calm voice and attitude towards Rosalie's anger, leaning back on one foot, "I know... and if that happens we will tell her the truth..."

"And break her heart..." Bella stated sadly, hating the idea more and more with each word. Renesmee's two, already, dark brown eyes darkened as well in sadness of this... in fact everyone was sad at the thought. No matter what the girl in the end would get heartbroken...

"But we will take care of her even after that." Carlisle pushed gesturing with his hands, trying to express everything "If she has the baby she will be a part of our family... and if she doesn't we will pay her a small fee for her help... Because even if she doesn't have the baby we will know it's possible for most vampire males to conceive..."

Then as an afterthought Carlisle brought the treaty back up "And the treaty won't be broken because she won't be changed here... We've needed to leave Forks for a couple of years now and we all know it... The people here are starting to notice me and every time they see any of you they wonder..." The truth that the family had been pushing away came back and they glanced around at each other in thought.

"I don't want to leave..." Renesmee said sadly, face scrunched up, "What about Jacob?" She asked and Bella went over hugging her daughter who looked only two years younger than her.

"Shhh... Shhh... Maybe he can come with us? We don't know if we're leaving yet anyway..." Bella rubbed Renesmee's back and Renesmee hugged her mother tightly.

Staying silent for a moment Edward finally spoke "How about we have a vote? Because obviously Carlisle was leading up to that..." He gave a smile and Carlisle smiled back slightly as well with a small nod.

"I'm for it as I said before I saw that everything worked out happily!" Alice beamed "And we get a new sister!" Even though her visions always changed from each decision that is made it was nice to know that there was a small chance everything worked out.

"I vote yes... I trust Alice's sight." Jasper smiled glancing up at Carlisle who mouthed 'thank you'. Alice started messing with Jasper's honey blond hair, humming contently.

Edwards ran a hand through his bronze hair and said, rubbing his neck, "I still say yes... I want to be better prepared if something like Bella ever happened to us again... Besides... we need to leave here and this is as good of a reason as any..." Bella's lips became a fine line, not agreeing with her husband but not disagreeing completely herself.

Esme took Carlisle's hand, squeezing it slightly "I say yes... mainly because I trust Carlisle's judgment..." Giving him an adoring look she leaned up, kissing his cheek.

Glowering Rosalie simply said "No..." Giving a small hair flip she laid her hand on her hip.

In agreement Bella stated "No." As well and gave a small shrug "I don't think I could stand knowing we were going to hurt someone like that."

Renesmee shrugged as well and said "I would like to have someone around like me so yes... And I guess it wouldn't be so bad to leave here... Maybe make some new friends..."

Everyone looked at Emmett who gave an annoyed groan, scratching his shaved head "I couldn't hurt a chick like that... no..."

Glancing around Carlisle nodded "Well... the 'yes's outweigh the 'no's so... next thing is to decide who will donate the... well... sperm..." All the guys straightened up instantly, stiffening and eyeing each other before staring at their girlfriends. They all appeared suddenly uncomfortable...

"Obviously Edward or Carlisle can't... Edward you already have a child and Carlisle you have to observe everything with an outsider's eye..." Esme pointed out before looking between Emmett and Jasper, the only two left.

Emmett started to raise his hand with a cocky smirk, saying "I guess I'll-"

Rosalie cut him off, whipping around to face him, and smacking his arm down "Don't you dare! There's no way in hell you're doing it." She growled, glaring him down. Her eyes were fiery and she barred her fangs.

Emmett, truly scared, held up his hands and shook them "I was just stretching I swear!"

Snorting Rosalie turned back around, long blond hair hitting Emmett slightly, "That's what I thought."

Everyone faced Jasper who seemed to get wide eyed like a deer in headlights "Umm... I..." His eyes focused on the still smiling Alice.

"Go ahead Jasper... I told you everything will work out fine! I trust you! If you will agree to it you can do it..." She gave him an encouraging smile, having complete faith in his ability to stay faithful.

Jasper shook his head, staring up at the hopeful Carlisle before giving a defeated sigh "I guess I'll do it..." He stared down at this scarred arms with a small puppy dog face as he thought of the days that lay uncertainly in front of him.

Carlisle beamed and then flashed off before coming back with a thick file in his hand "In that case... I want to introduce you to Clover..."

(Me: In the next chapter I will be in 1st person POV, Clover's, and I will very rarely change from that POV... I hope you enjoyed this and will keep reading! :D)


	2. Chapter1 New Kids On the Block

(Clover's POV)

"Wake up in the morning feeling like-" Slapping the annoying alarm clock with my dead weight arm I let said arm drop off the side of the bed and snapped my hazel eyes open. Blinking a couple times the world slowly cleared and I sat up, warm blankets falling away from my body, trying to rub the sleep the rest of the way from my brain.

Today was the first day back to school from the summer... Our school is called Serene-High, named after the town Serenity in Ohio where it rains 364 days of the year, unless it has an overcast or snow day... I'm starting my 11th grade year at the age of 16, I just got my driver's licenses over the summer but I don't have a car yet... sadly...

Standing up I shivered as the cool morning air brushed against my toasty warm body, stretching I head over to the dresser and pull on a pair of ripped dark blue jeans, the same ones I picked last night with holes in the knees and pockets, and a dark green t-shirt that was one size too big. It didn't matter, though, because I always wore my pale pink jacket over it anyway, my foster mother picked it out and never bought me any other jacket. She bought it two sizes too big but I wore it anyway... I liked my clothes with a little room!

Heading to the bathroom I prepared to attack the rats nest on my head, I'm a shower at night kind of girl so my hair is ALWAYS a mess in the morning. Armed with a brush and a hair-straightener I attack the ball of so-called-hair on my head taking ten minutes to calm it down to its normal straight, dark brown, so-so silky locks.

Staring in the mirror, after I applied my makeup and brushed my teeth, I scrunch my nose, and studied my reflection. My dark brown hair had gotten longer, and attained a few summer highlights. NO I didn't get them from the 'amazing' summer weather of Serenity... The foster family dragged me and my foster 'brother' to a vacation at some lake resort in Arkansas the 'natural' state.

Have you noticed my sarcasm yet? If not... you sure are smart! *Cough*sarcasm*Cough*...

Anyway! A loud knock pounded on the door and my friend, and house companion, Blake shouted "Hurry up! Clover I've gotta pee!" Ahhh... the average school morning... Glancing at my phone I noticed that we had ten minutes to get to school.

Yanking open the door I met Blake's green eyes and smiled "Better pee fast we gotta get going!" Blake's dark brown hair was in its usual natural, cropped mess and he gestured to his baggy faded jeans, and white button up shirt.

"I'm ready! But you... you look like you just got back from a sleep over... Clover don't you own any tighter clothes?" He eyed me with disapproval. "You've got a rockin body, if you would stay away from the baggy clothes people might figure that out."

Blake isn't my real brother, if you haven't figured it out yet, he's living with the same foster family as me until he gets adopted. He's also a year older than me... he's a senior and if he's not adopted by the time he graduates then he will just become a legal adult, probably getting a free ride to some college... "Says the guy in baggy jeans!" I retort, side stepping him and sticking my tongue out.

Rolling his eyes Blake shut the bathroom door saying "Well at least my shirt shows people that I'm not a potato sack!" The door shut before I could snap back at him, thus ending our usual morning conversation. Kicking the door I curse when my bare foot hits wood and I hop on one foot, clutching my abused other one... Hearing Blake cackling on the other side of the door I refuse to hurt myself any further and shove my anger away.

Limping into my bedroom I pull on some converse and get my already packed bag before heading downstairs. The Hudson's, our foster family, were already gone for work and I sat on the couch watching SpongeBob on TV, mainly waiting for Blake.

A couple minutes later Blake ran downstairs and shouted "Let's go if you want time to eat breakfast at school!" Even as he said those words he was already running out the door.

"Hey wait up! I waited for you, ya know?!" I shouted after him jogging to keep up. Blake didn't listen and his brown head bobbed ahead of me in the direction of the school. Blake had his own car, which he paid for himself, but he had put it in the shop to get a paint job done. It was supposed to be ready for the first day of school but, much to Blake's displeasure, it wouldn't be ready for a couple more days.

Blake slowed down for a moment only to speed back up and I laughed, catching the back of his red jacket I pulled myself up to be beside him. Still holding his sleeve I looked up at him and he shook his head, ruffling my hair, "You're cute ya know that?" I had been grumbling to myself, fixing my now messed up hair, but when his words registered I paused, blushing. But before I had a chance to react Blake was already jogging off to join his friends...

We had reached school...

And now I've lost one of my best guy friends to the masses of annoying popularity...

Giving a small sigh I straightened my back and strolled over towards the cafeteria where I knew my own friends would be waiting. Over the summer I didn't really get to spend any time with them, besides texting, because of the fact that I was in Arkansas most of the summer. Plus they all had their own things going on.

Once in the cafeteria I head over to our little table and am ambushed in a group hug! The hug consisted of Tanya, Gabby, and Luke. My little school buddies... Tanya was the first to pull back and then did a little jumpy twirl "Now the gangs all here!" Tanya acted like a child sometimes but she was one of the most loyal people you could ever call friend... She had long light brown hair with bleached blond bangs and black tips, her skin was a natural caramel brown, with brown eyes, and a towering height of 5'7 she's the biggest little kid you will ever meet...

Gabby, Gabriella, gave me a small mousy smile and asked "How was your summer? I feel like I barely heard from you..." Gabby was the book worm of our group, where I guess Tanya was the sports chick, and she had short, pin straight blond hair, bright green eyes, a paler complexion than me, and a miniature height of 4'9 she's almost like a mouse... But she's the one I can open up to the most, even if that's just very little.

Giving her my best smile I shrugged "My foster family had me doing stuff for 'family bonding' most of the summer. And then Blake was constantly bored so he dragged me around with him..." That wasn't a complete lie but the 'family bonding' was more like 'slave bonding'. The Hudson's had me and Blake doing chores up the Wahoo along with taking in all their verbal abuse.

Gabby believed me though, with her trusting smile and eyes that made me kick myself repeatedly for lying to her. Ugh... I hate that smile... "We're there any hot guys up there in Arkansas?" Luke asked me with a sly, curious smile. Luke had shaggy dyed black hair, blue eyes, a summer tan, and an average 5'8 height to show off his lean body... But he was the gayest guy you would ever meet... Yep! I said it! Luke bats for the other team!

All girls start crying now because he's pretty hot...

Why are all the gay guys hot?!

Rolling my blue eyes I shake my head "Maaaaybe…" Giggling I could tell Luke was about to jump out of his dark skinny jeans from the excited vibes he must have been feeling.

Gesturing with his hands he gave me a little wave "Go on…" He edged, eyes glued on me.

Clasping my hands in front of me I started talking slowly, to torture him, "Well…. There were three guys…. One named Justin…. One named Tyler… and one named Kyle….." Pausing as if thinking I smiled when Luke started to squirm. This actually happened while I was in Arkansas so it wasn't like I was trying to think of a lie; Luke was just hilarious when he got worked up. "Justin was in band but was really cute and hung around me most of the time when I was out there. But Tyler and Kyle were all over Blake… They were pretty hot too and played basketball."

Luke nearly lost his pants then, don't ask me how because they were TIGHT skinny jeans, and started to jump around "They have to of been gay! Did you get any numbers?! Please tell me you got me one of their digits because Wyatt won't leave me alone!" Wyatt is Luke's ex and is constantly trying to get Luke back even after Wyatt cheated on him.

Grinning I pull out my phone "I got Justin and Kyle's numbers… Kyle even admitted to me he was bi and had a thing for Blake, but considering Blake is as straight as a board I told Kyle about you. He's interested…" Luke gave a yell and stole my phone, copying Kyle's number into his address book.

Right after I got my phone back a loud roaring motor sound echoed through the entire cafeteria. Everyone became silent for a moment until the motor died down and all the males within the student body stampeded to the door. Luke was within them along with Tanya and a couple other girls within the masses who were curious about what idiot was driving the super deafening car… Ok so I added the 'idiot' part…

Heading to the now nonexistent lunch line I got some breakfast and went to sit back down next to Gabby at our table. She was reading 'Shiver' while munching on a strawberry pokey stick. Personally I prefer the chocolate pokey. Opening the honey bun package I start downing the creamy food, drinking milk along with it. Gabby and I sit in a comfortable silence for a couple of minutes before Tanya and Luke ruin it by coming back in a rowdy hurricane. "OMG! You guys just have to see the new students!" Luke bubbles, his gay side showing more now in his speech than ever.

Eyes widening I look up and him as Tanya bounces on the balls of her feet, equally excited, "There were like… five of them… three girls and two boys! They're gorgeous!" Tanya gushed leaning on Luke as if the memory of the guys made her want to faint.

Nodding Luke made extreme gestures with his hands, as if he couldn't express enough of his enthusiasm with words "And they drove a beautiful black BMW… It was to die for…." Luke has a gigantic thing for cars… He loves cars more than Sam from iCarly loves fat cakes… or ribs… or even food in general. Point being that boy loves motor vehicles!

Shaking my head with a small chuckle I glance down at my phone before turning it off "I've got to go get my schedule… See you guys in class sometime… If not I'll see you in lunch!" Waving before they could protest I melted into the crowd of kids through the cafeteria. Everywhere I went I heard chatter about the new students… apparently they had already made a dent in our little school just by arriving.

There were girls promising their friends that by the end of the semester they would be dating one of the two guys.

There were guys, grossly, making bets with their friends on who would 'bang' one of the girls first.

It's amazing how people can call dibs on another human being.

Heading outside I take the scenic route to the office. Our school has four buildings and the students who stay within the district can stay here from grades kindergarten to 12th. That's just how small the school Serene High is. We have a baseball field, softball field, basketball gym, a football field, and a track trail that cuts through woods to train our people in track. We never have a track meet here; instead our team takes a bus to some other school with an actual track…

The red brick building that held some of my classes along with the school office came into view and I hadn't caught a single sighting of the five newbies. Slightly disappointed I trailed inside, holding the door open for one of the bustling older lady teachers, she was my history teacher and always had her nose stuck in something. Weirdly, though, was the fact that she seemed more flustered than normal, her pale wrinkly cheeks were flushed and she seemed in a hurry to get away but she kept glancing back towards the office. "Mrs. Waters are you ok?" I asked politely but she didn't seem to hear me and scurried off.

Stepping through the door I took an immediate right and knocked on the door to the office, randomly looking at the shinning silver door sign that said 'High-School Office'. When no one said anything I clasped the doorknob and turned pushing it open. The office was tiny, a desk straight across from the door and two chairs lining the wall to the left of the door and another door way lead to the principal's office to the far right from the doorway. This office was mainly for the secretary of the high school.

Walking timidly through the now open entrance, watching the floor, I shut the door behind me and started speaking "Mrs. Dewy I was wondering if…." I paused hazel eyes now locked on the five figures in front of me, not including Mrs. Dewy, the secretary, behind the desk who smiled kindly up at me. "If… I'm sorry I didn't realize you were busy." I blushed bright red and started backing out.

"Nonsense! We were just finishing up anyway!" One of the girls said her voice like a high pitched tinkling bell, it was beautiful… just like her. This girl had choppy, short black hair that held a red tint, and golden eyes. Heading over to me she held out her tiny hand and I realized that she was shorter than me, which is saying something because I'm the shortest person in my class, aside from Gabby, "I'm Alice Cullen." (Me: I know they would probably have changed their last names but whatever!)

The secretary spoke up then "Clover… these are the Cullens, they're new here. Would you mind showing them around?" Glancing up at her I shook Alice's hand, it was freezing!

"Ummm… No I don't mind… I came here to get my schedule though…" Letting go of Alice's hand I glanced back at the rest of her family.

Stepping back Alice kept a bright, giant, smile on her face "Clover this is my family… My younger sister Renesmee…" She gestured to a girl who looked about my age… About 16 with curly bronze hair pint up in a messy half pony that somehow looked very elegant on her, she had chocolate brown eyes and was taller than me, probably about 5'6… She was beautiful like Alice only in a somehow different manner.

Renesmee smiled at me "Nice to meet you…" She stated with a slight nod that made her curls bounce.

Alice gestured to a tall, massive guy with dark army shaved hair and golden eyes that matched her own. He had the body of a weight lifter and a dimpled smile that was somehow cocky "This is my older brother Emmett… And this is our adopted sister Rosalie, she's Emmett's girlfriend." My eyes widened at the idea of living with someone you're in a relationship with as their adopted sister or brother… But then as the idea sunk in it became more reasonable, you can't help who you fall in love with. The girl was gorgeous, like this whole family, with waves of bleach blond hair, a 5'9 stature with the body of a model… And the same, haunting, golden eyes…

"Pleasure…" She stated hand on her hip as she watched my tiny form with her eyes… I couldn't tell if she liked me or not. Actually… I wasn't sure if any of them liked me…

"Finally… This is my other older brother Jasper…" It took me a moment to notice the quiet figure in the far back corner of the crowd. As if being summoned he stepped out around Emmett and gave me a polite nod and smile, hands clasped behind his back. Jasper took my breath away, more so than the rest of them, he had honey blond hair that was a wavy mess on the top of his head, he was probably a whole foot taller than me, somewhere near 6'3, and had a muscular but lean body.

Giving me a strange look Jasper glanced over at Alice, alarmed over something. That worried me but I ignored it, along with the kick he seemed to have given my stomach because I could not breathe for the life of me, keeping a smile on my face I heard Mrs. Dewy call my name, holding out my schedule. Jasper politely took it from her and handed it to me "Thank you…" I managed to choke out.

Renesmee approached me as I lead the group out into the hallway. Glancing at my watch I saw we had probably five minutes before the bell rang.

My schedule was:

1st: Trigonometry

2nd: Biology

3rd: Art

4th: Physical Ed

5th: World History

Lunch

6th: 11th grade English

7th: College History

8th: Choir

What a fun 11th grade schedule! I thought with little enthusiasm.

"Can I compare our schedules?" Renesmee asked me. Bending over my schedule with hers she stated "We have 2nd, 3rd, and 6th hour together." She gave a bright smile. Smiling back at her I decided that so far she was my favorite out of the Cullens.

A thought came to me and I asked "What grade are all of you in?" Glancing back at them I tried to decide myself what they would be in but I couldn't tell. Emmett and Jasper looked like they didn't even belong in high school.

Renesmee answered "I'm 16 and in 11th like you, Alice is 18 and in 12th, Emmett is 18 and in 12th, Jasper is 18 and in 12th, and Rosalie is 18 and in 12th. I'm kinda the baby sister in this mix…" She pouted looking angelic and I felt my first strike of jealousy, but I shook it away finding it stupid. "I've got another brother named Edward and sister named Bella at home but they've already graduated." She added.

"Well I'm glad to be 16! Who cares if you're considered a baby? ~" I stated with a smile and then the bell rang, cutting through our conversation. "Crap!" I growled glancing at the Cullens who all stared back at me, waiting to see what I would do "Ummm… Here… I'll take you guys to your first period classes really quick…"

By the time I made it to my first period the teacher, Mr. Rickert, had already started reading the handbook to the class and decided not to count me tardy once I told him what I had been doing. Rosalie had this class with me and everyone had their eyes on her. She kept her eyes on me and I lead her back to my usual seat in the back of the class next to Gabby. Rosalie took the seat in front of me, hanging her white handbag on the back of her chair and gracefully opening a red notebook. Everyone was silent, taking in her flawless white skin and proportioned features. She really was a sight.

Mr. Rickert cleared his throat and started reading the handbook again. We do this every year, the first day is filled with each hour reading part of the handbook… it sucks. Gabby tossed a note onto my desk and I unfolded the paper quietly:

Are they all as beautiful as her?

Smiling I answered back:

Ya but they seem nice…

Each hour I had at least one of the Cullens in my class… it kinda freaked me out. They were everywhere!

Renesmee was still my favorite. She chatted with me during the classes that I had her in. She even sat with me, Tanya, and Gabby during Art. But at lunch she sat with her own family. I kind of expected them to sit with me at lunch but actually the Cullens took their own table a pretty good distance away from me. It gave me a slight sting of hurt but that faded away at the thought of: At least they're not being taken away by the popular kids…

The Cullens somehow seemed apart from all of the groups, including my own little 'weirdo' table. It was nice to know that at least they hadn't been captured by anyone yet. But me and my friends didn't expect that to last long. "I bet by the end of the week they will be sitting with the jock table." Tanya stated with a roll of her brown eyes. I nodded in agreement because beautiful new kids like the Cullens always end up there….

By the end of the day I was exhausted. Walking home with Blake we chatted about the biggest topic in the school… you guessed it! The Cullens! "All the Cullen girls are smokin hot!" Blake almost literally drooled in thought. "But nothing compared to you sis!" He joked nudging my shoulder.

Rolling my eyes I shook my head "Ya right… they make me look like a little frog…"

Blake gave me a sly grin "Well then how about I kiss you and turn you into a princess…" Making a kissy face Blake bent down as if to kiss me and I squealed running ahead of him, barely dodging his lips. "Aww come here! I just wanna give you a big smooch!" Blake laughed chasing after me.

All serious conversation is now gone…


End file.
